Kagome the Neko
by Ebony Princess
Summary: Yeah...just so you know Neko means Cat. OK, Kag gets kidnapped by Naraku and he has some plans for her that might just destroy Inuyasha. Will Inu hurt Kag jus for the shard in her?R
1. Chapter 1

Kagome the Neko

By:

Ebony Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

- - -

Chapter 1

- - -

Kagome held the almost completed Shikon jewel in her hand. She watched as Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara fought Naraku side-by-side. Kagome frowned in disappointment.

'_I hate always having to hide safely somewhere and feel helpless… I'm the jewel detector! I'm the Miko!'_

She gripped her bow, determined.

'_I'm going to help and defeat Naraku! Not just sit around and watch…'_

She aimed carefully and let the arrow fly. The arrow whizzed passed their heads and towards Naraku with Miko energy surrounding the arrow. Naraku glared at Kagome menacingly.

"Impudent wench…" he cursed under his breath.

Kanna, coming out of nowhere, appeared in front of Naraku causing the arrow to be absorbed into the mirror and being shot back twice as fast towards Kagome.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha cried out her name, knowing that even if he ran to save her he wouldn't make it. Kagome's eyes widened with fear. She tried dodging the arrow, but to no avail. The arrow pierced her stomach and through the back.

She coughed up blood a couple of times before collapsing on the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out to her again. He tried running over to her, but Naraku beat him to it.

"Finally… The Miko girl…" he said pulling her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Get your grimy hands off of her!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

Sango and Miroku watched worriedly for Kagome's safety.

"If you want to have her back…" he looked at Kagome with his red eyes, "Then, come to my castle. I think you'll be able to…sniff it out if you try."

And with that, Naraku, Kanna and Kagome disappeared. Inuyasha growled angrily.

Sango put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "We'll get her back, Inuyasha. Don't fret."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "I can feel his strong aura. I think we'll find him sooner than we think…"

-

-

Kagura looked at Kagome's lifeless body disgustingly. "Would you like me to finish her off? Or…do you have plan for her?"

Naraku smirked. "Yes. I think this Miko will help me defeat Inuyasha," he answered. He pointed to a large vase in the corner, "Bring me that vase."

Kagura rolled her eyes, but obeyed. She lifted the vase up with ease and placed it beside Naraku. He opened up the vase and dipped one of his shards in the thick, red liquid.

"This…is cat demon blood."

"I know. I can smell it." Kagura spat out covering her nose with her sleeve.

"I'm going to put this shard into Kagome. Thus, making Kagome slowly turn into a cat demon. Giving her the agility, strength and power of a cat demon."

Kagura smiled with amazement, "I think this is your best idea yet, Naraku."

"Hai. But, I need you to take care of something…"

Kagura raised her eye brow with confusion. "What is it now?"

He glared at her from the tone of her voice, but decided to ignore it. "I can already smell Inuyasha nearby. I need you and Kanna to distract him. It takes a while for the powers to kick in."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever…"

And with that, she left the room.

Naraku smirked evilly at Kagome and placed the bloody shard into her forehead.

"Kagome the cat demon…" Naraku murmured.

-

-

-

"You guys, I see his castle! It's up ahead on that hill!" Inuyasha yelled from over his shoulder.

Sango nodded in understanding. She pat Kirara's back for her to go faster. Kirara nodded and started running faster through the air. They were only a few feet off the ground.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'm gonna save you." Inuyasha said determined.

END OF CHAPTER 1:D


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome the Neko

By:

Ebony Princess

- - -

Chapter 2

- - -

"What brings you here, half demon?" Kagura asked playfully.

Inuyasha growled, "Don't act dumb, Kagura! Where's Kagome!"

"Very persistent, aren't we? I will tell you where Kagome is when you fight me!" she exclaimed taking out her fan.

"Dance of Dragons!" she said twirling her fan in the air.

Inuyasha dodged the attack by jumping into a nearby tree.

"I don't have time for this," he said taking out his sword. "I'm going to kill her with one blow."

He jumped from the tree and lifted his sword, ready to strike, "Wind Scar!"

The yellow streaks flew in the air and towards Kagura. She smirked and jumped onto her flying feather.

"Ha! You'll have to do better than that, Inuyasha!"

Kagura took out her fan once again, "Dance of Blades!"

The sharp wind went straight for Inuyasha. He smirked with content.

"That's what I thought you'd do. Back Lash Wave!"

Kagura's attack was bounced back and aiming right for her. Her eyes widened with fear with the thought of her last breath.

Just as she was about to be blown to pieces something came running in her direction. It lifted her up and placed her on the roof for safety.

"What the hell is that!"

Inuyasha's Back Lash Wave missed Kagura by a few feet.

"Nice save…Kagome." Kagura said to the neko.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked himself. "That doesn't look like her… It kind of smells like her, but not completely…"

Kagura stood on her feet. "Meet the new and improved Kagome, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha took the time to look Kagome over. Her hair reached her knees and it had silver streaks running through it. Her eyes were silver and were more cat-like. She had fangs and claws longer than Inuyasha's. She also had pointed black ears at the top of her head and a black tail with a silver tip. There was also a crescent moon on her forehead.

"Kagome," Kagura began. "Kill Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded then smirked, running towards Inuyasha with readied claws.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured.

He grabbed her wrist and looked her in the eyes, "Kagome, what's gotten into you?"

Just as he finished his question he noticed a jewel shard embedded in her forehead.

"Kagome…they didn't… Naraku did this, didn't he?"

Kagome snatched her hand away from his grip and scratched him in his chest.

"I don't owe you any answers."

Inuyasha held his bloodied chest. "Kagome…what did he do to you?"

'_I can't kill her…but how would I get the jewel shard without her knowing? Would she die if I took it out, just like Kohaku would if we did him?' _

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He just watched as Kagome came straight for him, ready to attack.

'_Kagome…'_

Yay! That's the end of that chapter:D Please review!


End file.
